Playtime
by Yaoi Queen the 13th
Summary: Bilbo is shocked when Fili and Kili beat him in a game of riddles. Forced to be their servant for the day, he finds that the boys have more in store for him than some menial chores. The boys just want a little playtime with Bilbo. Slash.


Playtime

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tolkin's because if I did, things would have turned out differently.

Bilbo should have known not to make bets with the princes. They were always going around causing trouble and trying to get other to join in by hook or crook. But the bet was one Bilbo thought he could win. It had been a riddle. Bilbo loved riddles and loved to show off his one true skill to his friends, his sharp witted mind. But no, the princes wanted to turn that little show into a full out game with betting and steep consequences. The loser would be in the other's servitude for one day. In his mind, when Bilbo won, he planed to order the princes to stay out of trouble just to give everyone a much needed rest from their shenanigans. Bilbo was surprised to find, however, the pair was able to answer so many of his riddles. Perhaps the old saying was true. Two heads are better than one, even if each of those head is half a wit. But when it came to Bilbo's turn and their riddle, he couldn't even fathom the answer. It was a riddle they heard in there travels across the Blue Mountain. According to Kili, they found it posted on a gate.

"My first is foremost legally,

My second circles outwardly,

My third leads all in victory,

My fourth twice ends a nominee,

My whole is this gate's only key."

What the blazes could that mean! Bilbo had raked his brain for over an hour before finally giving up and conceding to the effervescent brothers. Perhaps doing their bidding wouldn't be so bad.

Scratch that! It could be that bad. Everyone seemed to know of Bilbo's new status and while it was all in good fun, what little self esteem Bilbo had gained during his journey seemed to dwindle between the taunts from the other dwarves and the demeaning /embarrassing tasks the boys set up for him. Cleaning all of their small clothes was not very high on his list of desired tasks. But still a bet was a bet and Bilbo Baggins was not about to back out, less he lose whatever part of him still remained a respectable hobbit.

But it wasn't until they reach town later that day, did he truly believe the pair had more in store for him than just a few minor chores. Have stopped for the night at a local inn, Bilbo tried to relax after his humiliating day by drinking it away with a tankard of ale. Sadly the alcohol was having little effect. He so busy wallowing in his own embarrassment, he failed to notice Fili's presence until the dwarf was upon him. Leaning over his should, Bilbo could feel Fili's golden beard slightly brushing his neck, "Come up stairs 20 minutes after we do." A soft voice whispered as not to arose the suspicion of his kin.

Bilbo wanted to turn around to scream at the puzzling prince. His mind working like quick sliver went from ever possible scenario from tucking the princes in to bed to using the bed more for luscious proposes. Given the looks both brothers had been given him over the past few weeks he doubted it was the former. "And if I refuse?" Bilbo Baggins refused to go down (or up) without a fight.

If the answer displeased the royal dwarf, he gave no indication as he pretended to not hear him as he dragged his brother upstairs to wait for the hobbit.

 _Such rudeness!_ Bilbo thought as he nursed his tankard. The least Fili could have done was answer. _Perhaps I won't go up._

But curiosity once again got the better of Bilbo as he found himself outside the princes' door. What was he thinking? He couldn't go in there. Even if it turned out to be some cruel practical joke there were just too many improprieties to continue.

As he was about the leave, Bilbo heard the door open. "Bilbo, so nice of you to come!" a shirt less Fili grinned as he watched a shiver rake though the other's body. "Do come in." He winked as he stepped aside to give the hobbit a bit more room to enter.

Not wanting to appear weak in front of his friends, Bilbo took the invitation, only hoping that whatever was about to happen in the room would not make him wish to be back home again.

Inside the room, Bilbo spotted Kili practically bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement a bright smile spread across his face as he tried to stop himself from running over to the others. The glee and mischief sparkled in his eyes gave Bilbo more pause than he would like to admit. Even though he was fully dressed, Bilbo felt this had to be some kind of trick. "Look fellos." He sighed as he heard a light thump of Fili's pants hitting the floor, "If this is some sort of trick, I want no part of it." In his mind, he already decided it must be. After all what could they see in him?

When Bilbo tried to reach the door, Kili darted across the room, his wiry arms wrapping around Bilbo preventing him from leaving. "Why would you leave?" He pleaded burying his face in the soft sun kissed curls. "Don't you like us?"

The trembling voice sounded completely miss placed coming from the usually confident dwarf. True, he was young, but he never let on when his courage was shaken, always shoving bravado, even in the face of danger. This new Kili didn't sit well with Bilbo. "Please stay. It's not a trick. Honest."

Taking a breath to calm himself, he turned to who could only be the mastermind of this whole thing. "So, Fili, tell me what is going on. If I do not get the truth, not only shall I walk out of here, but I might have to speak with your uncle about this behavior." Eyeing the nearly naked dwarf, he silently vowed to go through with his threat. As much as he didn't want to shame himself in front of Thorin, he would not tolerate such inappropriate behavior.

To Fili's credit, he did appear a bit ashamed of how things were going. This had not been part of their plan. All though their plans rarely went like they should and they were not as organized as they wanted but still he wasn't expecting it to blow up in their faces like this. Bilbo was supposed to be happy and excited to join them in bed. No explanation were needed. "Well…" He paused as he searched both of their faces. While Bilbo didn't struggle against Kili's hold, he would no doubt break it if he was forced to stay. But Kili, his sweet little brother looked desperate. He would do anything for the hobbit to stay in room with them. Well, almost anything. "You see…for sometime now…I…he…we…have sort of had this little thing for you and well…you know." It didn't come out as articulate as Fili wanted and he could almost hear Balin in the back of his mind scolding him for the entire debacle as if he should have known better.

So, the princes had this thing for him. But he wanted the words not approximations. "No, I don't know. You will have to explain."

Fili wanted to bury his face in the pillows on the bed if only that would keep the blush from showing. "We kind of, like you. Not like you as in comrade sort of way, I mean we do like you in that way but we also like you in a different way and yeah." Normally, it was Fili's job to get Kili out of this type of mess. But with Fili stuck, that only left Kili to clean up.

"We really, really like you and we wanted to play with you. We know you must be lonely. We didn't see you playing with anyone else and believe me, we were watching." Kili's large brown eyes sparkled as he tried to explain.

Play. Was that what the boys thought sex was? Playtime? The boys wanted to play with him it seemed. Looking at from Filli's beet red face to Kili's watering eyes, he almost couldn't say no. "Alright, I'm in." He would he hear Fili sigh with relief as Kili's arms gripped tighter to hug him. "But if at anytime, I want out, we stop."

"Of course!" Kili laughed. "Did you think we'd force you to stay?"

No. No they wouldn't. That was not in their making. They might fuss and pout but they would never force him to stay. The knowledge seemed to give Bilbo a bit of a confidence boost as he began to disrobe.

They'd seen each other naked in the past, but this was different. Before it was grooming, bathing to keep the stench down but now, Bilbo felt barer than he did the first time. Now he had an audience, people to look and judge him. A tiny giggle caught Bilbo's ears. Turning to face Kili, he was about to scold him when the arms were wrapped around him once more. "You are just too cute!" He laughed as he played with the curls.

Before Bilbo could open his mouth, Fili beat him to the punch. "Kili! What did I tell you?"

Kili, ignoring his brother's anger only winked but his lips attached themselves to the soft flesh on the other's neck. Slowly, a flash of pink lavishing a small patch of skin bringing a rosy color and forcing goose bumps to appear all over Bilbo's body.

All the while Bilbo could hear the tinny sound of laughter as his flesh was being manipulated. It would figure Kili was one to laugh during sex. He laughed at about everything. Why should something like this be any different?

Grabbing s chunk of Kili's hair, Bilbo forced the dwarf's head from his neck. Looking at the swollen red lips, he brought them closer to taste the other. He was unsurprised as Kili eagerly opened his mouth welcoming the other's tongue inside. "You have far too much clothes, my prince." He growled as his hand began to undo Kili's belt. Just as eager to be as naked as Bilbo, Kili ripped off every stitch of clothing before grinding against his friend forcing them both to gasp as their over heated penises touched.

His mind turned to Fili was relining in a chair. His smoldering eyes seemed to bore holes in them as he watched Kili play with his toy. Licking his lips, his callused hand found it's way to his member, pleasing himself through his small clothes as he watched his brother. Bilbo could only guess when the other would join in. Perhaps Fili lost a coin toss so he must watch before becoming part of anything.

A quick pinch of his nipples brought the hobbit back to the dwarf near him. "I want you to focus on me! Not him." Kili cooed. "He can play later if he's good."

"Oh? And what does he have to do to be good?" Bilbo lend forward, grasping Kili's ear lob between his teeth carefully scraping them along the delicate flesh.

"Ah!" Kili was not expecting Bilbo to do much of anything other than just lay there. "He…he…I don't know. What do you think he would have to do to be good?" In all honest, Kili spoke without thinking. But now there was another game in their playtime. Far be it for him to not play.

Pulling away, Bilbo thought for a moment as he eyes trailed over Fili. The poor boy looked like he was about to explode, ready to cum in the confining cloth. A flash of diabolical deviance illuminated in his mind. "Fili? Do you want to play?" Bilbo cooed. His eyes half hooded only showing a bare hint of color.

Afraid his voice would crack, Fili only shook his head. "Well, than. You must be good before you can play, right." Licking his lips, Bilbo waited for the nod. "And since you have obviously been enjoying the show, I think it is only fair we get one as well and since it is playtime, I think that's what I want to you. I want to see you play until you explode" Fili smiled impossibly wide. Was that all? After the show he just had, it would be easy. Fili flung off the cloth and reached for his member to begin but was stopped but the snickering. "Oh! I forgot. Your hands are not allowed to touch your member. Hands can go anywhere else but there and of course other things can touch you. No! Don't look at Kili as if he is going to help you! It's you and only you. We want our show."

Cruelty! That's what this was. No one with half an ounce of humanity would think of such a game. But part of Fili loved it. He always enjoyed a challenge. Taking a cleansing breath, he had to calming himself before he could do anything. So, his hands couldn't touch his member. Trying to stand from his chair, his legs feeling like jelly, Fili nearly fell. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw both of his playmates ready to help if he fell. Waving them of with a wink, he made his way to the bed, lying on his back. The cool sheets felt good against his heated skin as gathered his thoughts. A rye smile, tugged at his lips as his hand reached for the oil left on the end table for just the occasion. Pouring a small amount on his fingers to warm the cool oil, he began to lower on of his hands.

Trying to hold back a pant, Kili watched as his brother's strong fingers began to circle around the puckered hole, making it glisten from the oil before delving deep inside him. Fili had enough foreplay from the show. Teasing himself was unnecessary and abusive at this point but perhaps he should have taken it a little slower. His finger burned its way inside making him wish he had given himself a bit more time to adjust but such was life. And the brothers tried to live without regret. Closing his eyes, Fili tried to imagine how good it might feel to have Bilbo clenched around him. The hobbit was small so he was probably very tight as well. Oh, Fili couldn't wait to feel the heat. There had been hushed moments between the brothers in the dead of night. Planning on how they would react, how the night should go. It was agreed, if Bilbo agreed as well, for Fili to take him. Fili, while he was not opposed to being filled preferred to top while Kili prepared to bottom. Always working in tandem, the two fantasized about Bilbo taking Kili while Fili took Bilbo. In his mind, he could almost hear their moans and pleas for more. It was the thought of that fantasy which finally did him in as ribbons of pearly cum shot across his stomach.

Next to him, Bilbo could hear Kili mew at the sight of his brother's cum decorating his stomach. The pair took a spot on the rug, making themselves comfortable as they excitedly watched the show. The youth wiggled slightly as he tried to restrain himself from going over to clean his brother, slightly panting and licking his lips. He wanted to taste his brother's cum; it had always been a treat for him. "Go ahead." Bilbo chuckled as he swatted Kili's behind encouraging Kili to action. Not needing to be told twice, Kili scrambled over on to the bed, his head instantly lowering to his brother's stomach. It flashes of pink taking up dabs of white was probably more arousing than it should have been.

Both brothers were too busy in their own world as they failed to notice Bilbo joined them on the bed. "You were a very good boy, Fili." He cooed as he stroked the golden hair. Bilbo would have gone on to complement Fili had Kili not leaned across his brother encircling his arms around Bilbo's neck to pull him close in for a kiss. Kili's tongue darted into Bilbo's mouth letting him taste Fili on the other's tongue.

"Isn't he tasty?" Kili sighed licking his lips. Letting go of other, he went back to work cleaning the other, slowly making his way towards the other's semi hard flesh.

Finally catching is breath, Fili sat up on his elbows as he watched his brother clean. "Oy! Kili, none of that!" He cried as he felt his brother's mouth wrap around his member. Sure, Kili had a talented mouth but that was not what he wanted at the moment.

"Ahh…" Kili wailed as he tried to grind himself against his brother. "I'm bored. I thought you said we were going to play."

A sharp smack on his behind, reminded Kili of their other playmate. "Perhaps, I should have had you prove how good of a boy you were." Bilbo said, smacking Kili again. "But, Kili is right. You had some fun and we are missing out. How did you want this to go?" While Bilbo had taken control for a bit, in truth this was the first time he was with more than one partner.

Having caught his breath Fili decided it was time for a little bit of vengeance against his brother. "Kili, tell Bilbo want you want." He chuckled darkly as he pushed his brother forward, forcing him to lay on the mattress with his rear in the air presenting it to the hobbit.

"Fili! You're being mean again!" He cried as he tried to get up only to have Fili stop him. Sitting next to his brother, Fili placed one hand firmly on the other's back preventing him from getting up while the other trailed down his spine stopping just short of his quivering hole, massaging just above where he wanted to be touched. The slightly teasing was enough for Kili to know when he was beat. If he didn't start talking, he would be there all night left unfulfilled. It wouldn't be the first time. "I…I…I want you in me. I want you in me while Fili is in you."

Even in his wildest fantasy, which weren't really wild, he could never have dreamed to be trapped between the two princes. Hesitantly, he lifted his trembling hand to rest it on the firm pale globes of Kili's rear. His fingers began to move on their own as the sought to bury themselves into the other's warmth. To his surprise, he found Kili all ready prepared.

"Kili got tired of waiting in those 20 minutes." Fili explained as he watched Kili wiggle, trying to bury the other's finger deeper inside himself. "You'd think we asked him to wait for months with the way he was carrying on. Little brat is so used to getting his way and never learned any patience."

"Hey! That's not true. I can be very patient…when I want to be." He panted trying to stay still just to prove a point.

"So never?" Bilbo laughed as he watched Kili's hole try to suck him in. In most of his experiences, he was never given the opportunity to have some sort of control. Part of him feared at the beginning of this endeavor that would also be the case. The princes might take advantage of him and he would be forced to bend to their will. But true to their words and essences, they wanted to play and just like little children they had to share their toys.

"Is that ok with you?" Fili looking every bit as young as he truly was.

It took Bilbo a moment to remember the question. That's right… well, in for a penny in for a pound! "Sure, all of us want to have fun."

Fili practically attacked Bilbo pushing him on top of his baby brother. "Hey! You two are heavy!"

"Sorry Kee." Fili laughed as he nuzzled Bilbo neck. So soft and fragrant, he kind of smelled like flowers even after all the time on the road. "Are you sure this is ok?" He whispered. Even though he wanted to play, he would rather abstain than frighten his friend.

"I said it was alright didn't I. You act like this is the first time I am doing something like this." Bilbo gasped as his member rubbed again Kili's rear.

"Wawaawaw!"

"Now what Kili?" If Kili didn't stop being a baby, Fili just might throw him out!

"I want to see!" He whined lifting his head from the bedding.

"Is he always such a bossy bottom?" Whispered Bilbo to Fili.

"Depends on what position the moon is in." The pair backed up giving Kili enough room to flip over.

The moment his back was against the mattress, he pulled Bilbo down into a kiss. "There! Much better."

"Are we going to hear anymore complaints from you?" Fili muttered from behind Bilbo.

Kili thought for a moment. "Maybe…" Bilbo could only laugh as he heard Fili sigh. This was much more entraining than he thought.

That was the last coherent though he had has he felt fingers trail there way between his rear. "You need to relax." Fili murmured. "It won't be any fun if I hurt you."

Bilbo closed his eyes and tried to relax as he felt the finger push inside. But he just couldn't. Part of his brain just won't let go of the insanity of the situation and how he should be using everything this in his power to escape. Thankful, Kili saw the inner turmoil and refused to let his friend suffer.

Gasping, Bilbo felt a warm calloused hand wrap around his member and stroked him up and down. Sighing, he let himself fall forward as Kili's unoccupied hand carded through his honey curls. His body jolted forward as Fili found the hidden spot deep within him. "Found it!" Fili cried as if he discovered gold. Watching the blush rush to Bilbo's face and body, Fili thought he should have kept his discovery to himself. "Don't worry." He cooed as he methodically stroked and prodded the sensitive tissue. "I'm glad I know where it is so I can aim for it." But between both of the brothers' hands, Bilbo was sure he was going to die if he was not allowed to cum.

"Is he ready, Fee?" Kili ask over Bilbo's shoulder, kissing the top of his head.

"Yep." Fili lend down kissing Kili briefly on the lips. "Try to relax" he whispered as he gently began to push inside his partner.

Bilbo has to relearn to breath as he felt himself being entered. Anytime in the past his partners had been less worried about his own comfort and pleasure as opposed to their own. Feeling Fili stop and question how he was doing was a pleasant shock. Even more of a surprise, Fili continued to stop periodically, giving him time to adjust, until he was fully seated inside him.

"Damn" Fili muttered to himself. He always imaged the hobbit being tight but never like this. Even with all of the prepping, it was difficult to enter and he was forced to nearly strangle his own member to starve of his orgasm. No, he couldn't cum yet. Both Bilbo and Kili were wanting. He had to finish last. He had to make sure his partners were pleased first.

A groan brought Bilbo back to himself as Kili gazed up at him wanting. Oh, that's right… "Hold on a moment." His voice shook with pleasure as he tried to steady his hand on his own prick. Entering Kili proved more difficult than he originally thought. The pressure in his backside pleasantly distracting him, causing him to miss a few times, much to the amusement of Kili. Finally, taking pity on the fluster hobbit, Kili helped guide him to his fluttering hole. His hardened hands gently settled on the hobbit's shoulder blades, he edged the hobbit forward, his body welcoming and accommodating.

For Bilbo, he was surprised at his own self control. He was sure he would have exploded by now between the double pleasures. Bringing Bilbo's face closer, Kili nipped and licked the shell of Bilbo's ear signaling to both they could start to move. The light thrusts from behind caused his small body to jerk forward impaling himself deeper into the other. It took some work but finally Bilbo found a rhythm with Fili. Every time Fili would begin to pull out, he would do the same.

At first, he was worried Kili was not getting enough attention. But looking down, he saw Kili's eyes closed as a peaceful and joyous smile spread across his face. Hi mouth slightly ajar as light moans and gasps echoed from within. It wasn't long after, Bilbo began to feel the familiar burning sensation in his loins. The desperation to cum was increasing with every little movement as little moans feel from Kili's sweet mouth driving him closer and closer to the edge. No! Kili had to cum first. If he did not, Bilbo feared he might be too tired after to finish. It wouldn't be fair to his playmate.

Kili didn't tease, didn't provoked just laid there encasing his arms around Bilbo trying to encourage the hobbit and attempting to convey that whatever he could give, would be enough. Just having a new playmate was more than he could imagine and if he needed to wait a while, he could. But as Bilbo seemed to be getting closer, he become more bold as a small hand snaked it's way in between their bodies to grasp at his hard on. Nearly shrieking at the contact, Kili came undone in a matter of moments starting a chain reaction. The tightness of Kili's muscles clenching around Bilbo forced him to release, which in turn caused Fili to explode forcing his load deep inside the other all but collapsing on top of the two. It was only with the briefest bit of sanity that he fell to the side given them enough room to breath.

The trio laid there trying to catch their breath as Fili pulled out watching strands of white run down Bilbo's pale skin. If he hadn't been so tired, he might have offered to clean both of them up. But after so much teasing and two mind blowing orgasms, he was ready for bed. Reaching over to pick up the blankets to cover the three, he looked over to his brother and Bilbo. Bilbo still buried balls deep inside his baby brother; he tried to stifle a chuckle as he noticed Bilbo trying to withdraw unsuccessfully as Kili had wrapped both his legs and arms around the hobbit. "Don't worry about it. He's like that."

"Like what?" Bilbo sex fogged brain was far too tired to think clearly as he cock was still softening in Kili's warmth.

"He likes to keep his partner inside him for as long as he can. I've woken up some mornings still inside him. I don't think he wants to alone." He whispered in the pointed ear trying not to wake a sleeping Kili.

"Perhaps he just wants to play in the morning." Bilbo thought as he looked at the sleeping dwarf.

"That too." Fili laughed. "In any case, get some rest, my dear hobbit. Because I think you might be right and knowing me brother, you might get a nice wake up call."

Grinning, Bilbo laid down trying to make himself as comfortable as possible hoping that morning would hurry so they could play again.

The end

I am so glad I was finally able to post this. It took me much longer than I thought it would to write but I am pretty pleased with it.

Also, the riddle, does anyone know where I got it from or what the answer might be?

Next post will either be the next chapter of "Lost little Souls" or something for "Rise of the Guardians".

Till then write on and live the write life!


End file.
